The present invention relates generally to a lawn mower, and more particularly to a lawn mower constructed to feed grass clippings from a cutting unit to a grass catcher through a discharge duct.
A conventional lawn mower of this type comprises a stationary grass catcher defining an outlet opening in a side wall or a bottom wall thereof for disposal of grass clippings filling the catcher (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,852 for example).
However, an attempt to collect the grass clippings reliably and easily by transferring the clippings to disposable bags or the like and collect the disposable bags filled with the clippings at a selected location, tends to encounter the inconvenience that a considerable amount of clippings spill from the outlet opening or the mouths of the disposable bags during the transfer of the clippings from the grass catcher to the bags. This results in poor collecting efficiency and requires the trouble of dealing with the split grass clippings.